Ctrl Alt Del: A Love Story
by Talos Angel
Summary: Ethan and Lilah have a miscarriage, and they break up. Can Ethan save what's left of his relationship, or will Ethan and Lilah be forced to go their separate ways over the terrible ordeal?


-AUTHOR'S NOTS: I sincerely apologize for anybody who read my previous story. I was going through a bit of a rough patch, and I got depressed, and well...the "aclohol" had a lot to do with it. Anyway, just wanted to let my reader fans know that I am not the dead right now (I'm just lazy at writing fanfiction,) and IO can still write for you. thank you for all you have done! Anyway, the story.

CTRL ALT DEL: A LOVE STORY

-Lucas was sitting at couch playing video games on his T.V. and Xbox 360. "This game sucks" Lucas sneered, squinting his eyes. "Not as much as today," Ethen remarked, holding the phone. Lucas turned his head, and looked into Ethen's eyes with concern, "Ethen, what's wrong?" Ethen put the phone back on the phone holdy thingy, and turned to Lucas with tears in his eyes, "Leila just miscarried our baby," Ethen explained, "Now my only son and daughter are probably dead."

-Lucas was shocked; all this time, Ethen had been bragging about how he made Leila pregnant and he was going to have his own son and daughter in months, but nobody expected something like THIS to happen. "Gee...Ethen..." But Lucas couldn't think of any other words to say, and to be honest, he himself was a little devastated. "It's OK," Ethen insisted in between sobs, "I still have you, buddy." "What about Leila?" Lucas asked Ethan curiously. "We broke up," Ethen unfortunately mentioned, "She didn't even stand to look at me."

-"C'mon Eth," Lucas encouraged, "lets play some Grand Theft Auto 4," then he made room for Ethen to sit on the couch. "Thanks," Ethen sad, "But let me get us some coughed first." Ethen got the coffee, it was 1987 Maxwell House, and he brought some back for Lucas and himself, then he sat down on the cough and began to drink it. "That must be terrible, she leaving you," Lucas mumbled sympathetically, "l really don't know what to say." "It's not the breaking up that got me," Ethen explained further, "It's that out son and daughter died, and I feel like I am somehow responsible." Lucas moved closer to Ethen, and put his arm around Ethen, which made him smile a sad smile. "Lucas," Ethen said weekly, "There's something I've been meant to tell you a long time ago...when Leila first got pregnant." Lucas leaned closer, "Yes?" He asked, not knowing what to expect.

-"I love you," Ethen explained, "I've always been in love with you ever since we were younger."

-"B^ut Ethen," Lucas asked surprised, "What about Leila?" "What about her?" Ethen asked, "I just stayed with her so I could have my own son and daughter, but I always intended on somehow winding up with you instead." Lucas was flattered, "You would really do that for me?" He asked with happy tears in his eyes. "Yes." Ethen said back to him. "Oh Ethen!" Lucas yelled with joy, then hugged Ethen and kissed him on the cheek. "There's one more thing I need to take care of" Ethen said calmly and affectionately as he reached into his back pocket. "What?" Lucas asked with anticipation. Ethen pulled out a box, and in that box was diamond ring with an emerald and a sapphire on it. "Will you marry me?" Ethen asked Lucas. Lucas' eyes welled up with tears, and he said "Yes, I do, Ethen, my love!" Lucas passionately kissed Ethan on the lips, and when their eyes met, it was true love. Ethen deepened the kiss, and they began to make out; Ethen's tongue went into Lucas' mouth, and Lucas moaned with satisfaction. They continued to show affection for each other long and lovingly into the rainy night, then they went to sleep.

-At their wedding in Las Vegas, Ethen got his best wedding dress, and Lucas got a really cool-looking tuxedo, like the one tuxedo mask wears, and they walked up to the altar where the guy who marries people was standing, though he was uneasy doing same sex marriage, he knew that they wood at be happy and not be in trouble together. "Now you should say vows." The guy said to them. Lucas smiled, "I, Lucas, hereby take you, Ethen, into my arms as my wife, for all time until death do us part, to love and to cherish forever." Ethen smiled back, " I, Ethen, hereby take you, Ethen, into my arms as my husband, for all time until death do us part, to love and to cherish forever." The guy looked at them both, "Now, if there are any objections to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold peace." "OBJECTION!" They herd a voice from the back of the shabby Las Vegas Chapel! It was Leila! "Leila," Ethen shouted surprised, "I thought we broke up!" "We did," Leila explained angry, "But you need to do more with life than just more video games! You do enough of them as it is!" Ethen was confused, "I'm marrying Lucas and starting a family," Ethen explained, "Not making more videogames!" Leila stared cold into Ethen's eyes, "Lucas is a videogame." She said calm. Ethen looked over, and she was right; Lucas was a videogame for the Playstation 3 called Too Human. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Ethen ran out of the chapel, ran home, and drank beer until her passed out.

THE END!

P.S: Despite what you may think, I am still working on the sequel to Mountain of Promise, and I am going to call it "Chance of Eternity." It will come out whenever I feel like finishing it.


End file.
